


Friendly banter

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendly bullying can go too far, Gen, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), Private school boys got big egos, Put some respect on Johzenji, i swear they're friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: A huge part of being someone on a sports team is knowing that trash-talk is just a part of a friendly rivalry. That being said though, it's important to note that sometimes there’s a little more to the banter.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552813
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Friendly banter

**Futagucci** : chikara wut you doing today?  
**EnNOSHITa** : busy gettin ready fr practce mtch  
**Futagucci** : w/ who  
**Terumisu** : me ;)  
**Shirabutt** : lmao so why you praticing  
**EnNOSHITa** : ??  
**Shirabutt** : its just johzenji  
**Terumisu** : wow excuse u  
**YaHaHa** : ikr it’s not like ur trying to beat angle hair.  
**Shirabutt** : Or that creampuff  
**YaHaHa** : Aww does that mean you think i’m sweet?  
**Shirabutt** : About as sweet and fake as sweetener.  
**EnNOSHITa** : why wouldn't we prepare for a match? even if it is just a practice one.  
**Futagucchi** : don’t u usually practice with us tho?  
**EnNOSHITa** : yea but we haven’t done one w/ johzenji before. Yuuji suggested it thought it’d be a good idea and a nice practice.  
**Shirabutt** : Why didn’t u ask Shiratorizawa if you wanted a real practice.  
  
Usually, Terushima could deal with this. He makes dumb or flirty comments and they’d reply back with salt. That’s pretty much the pattern of the chat. But this was different. It was one thing for them to e making fun of him and a completely different one to be making fun of his school.  
  
  
**YaHaHa** : or us at least. Seijoh is always willing to crush you again.  
**EnNOSHITa** : huh? what does that supposed to mean?  
**Shirabutt** : U don’t need practice to beat them, it’s just Johzenji.  
**Futagucchi** : burn.  
**Terumisu** : rude :c  
**Shirabutt** : It’s not rude if its true.  
**Futagucchi** : burn x2/  
**Kenmeh** : are you miyagi ppl always this rude  
**Shirabutt** : Like I said, it’s not rude if its true  
**Shirabutt** : Johzenji is the weakest of us here.  
**Akaashitake** : Don’t you think you’re taking that too far?  
**YaHaHa** : ehhh.  
**Futagucchi** : okay but is he wrong?  
**Terumisu** : Alright, you know what.  
**YaHaHa** : oh shit he bringing the grammer.  
  
He gets it. He jokes around in the chat, he plays the part of idiot fuckboy because it’s fun and he knows he looks the part. It’s nothing to let the mask go up and pretend to be a bug airhead ff for no reason than his own amusement. He was in class 7 at his school, he was a straight-A student, and he was also the captain of a large sports club ever since he was a second year. He was well on his way to being the valedictorian of his class for fuck sake.  
  
They were free to think the fuckboy thing is real. He’s even been to his fair share of parties, including a good amount that ended in hilarious stories. As much as he talks a good game and plays up about his ‘romantic’ skills he’s never actually slept around.  
  
He was well aware that his team wasn’t one of the top teams in Miyagi for nothing. Even when Karasuno came and shook things up Johzenji was still in the top 5. Their slogan ‘simplistic no longer matched with how wild they were now. They were a team currently undergoing metamorphoses, changing into something better every match.  
  
Lots of people made him the but of the joke and that was fine, they had no problem brushing it off. Those who would brush them off as “party boys” were the ones who’d be stuck there staring when they beat them.  
  
**Terumisu** : Can yall not?  
**Kenmeh** : Yall  
**Akaashitake** : yall  
**EnNOSHITa** : yall  
**Shirabutt** : y'all  
**YaHaHa** : yall  
**Futagucchi** : yall  
**Terumisu** : :/  
**EnNOSHITa** : alright cut it out.  
**Shirabutt** : Lmao anyways can we not what?  
**EnNOSHITa** : dogpile on his team? There’s shit talking but you guys are going a bit too far  
**YaHaHa** : Its not dogpiling  
**Futagucci** : I mean protractor hair has got a point here. It’s just Johzenji.  
  
**Terumisu** : First of all, no offense to Chikara. But all of your schools lost to an unknown and unseeded school so you guys really have no reason to talk. Especially not you Futakuchi, since you have the same team since the spring high. Shirabu your best strength was the guy who was going to represent Japan on a national team who just graduated. Yahaba, you’re definitely fucked without Oikawa's killer serves and setting since he graduated too.  
  
**Terumisu** : None of your new teams have been against Johzenjis old team, and yet we made the top four in the inter-high last year. And if it wasn’t for Karasuno I bet we would’ve done it again in the spring high, if not higher. Yea I like to fuck around but *do not* diss my team. We’ve worked hard and it fucking shows and blowing us off as ‘it’s just Johzenji’ makes me want to run up to your schools and kick your asses rn tbh.  
  
**Terumisu** : But since I’m a reasonable guy how about we have some practice matches. Each one of ya’ll can have a practice match against us and we can see just where exactly you stand against ‘just Johzenji’  
  
Terushima doesn’t bother looking for a reply and shuts his laptop with a huff and pointedly ignored any messages from the group-chat on his phone.  
  
If you implied that Oikawa was anything less then the Best in Yahabas presence he’d immediately chew your ear off, and that’s not even anything compared to Shirabus hero-complex/crush/boner thing he’s got for Ushijima. But god forbid Terushima was to get pissed about the team he has been in charge of and leading for the whole past year and a half.  
  
He pushes his hair back, annoyed with the whole situation. Sure Johzenji had a couple of rough years, but they used to be so great they beat Shiratori once. And their current team did make it in the top four of the inter-high last year, even if they were eliminated in the Spring high, that had to count for something.  
  
His monologue was interrupted by a sharp ring on his phone. ‘I guess they saw me not talking they probably just decided to call. He really was tempted to ignore the call and let it ring, but a tiny bit of him wanted to listen to them apologize.  
  
Flipping his phone he said it was neither of the three he told off, but it was Ennoshita. He figures out of all of them, except the Tokyo boys, Ennoshita was the safest option to talk to.  
  
“Heeeeey Chikarita what’s good?” He draws out the ‘hey; as usual, even calling Ennoshita the nickname that usually gets him an eye-roll.  
  
“Are you okay? You got pretty mad at the guys earlier. ” Ennoshita’s voice was soothing and sleepy sounding as ever.  
  
Terushima wanted to blow it off, make an offhand comment on him being fine and wanting to scare hem. But what came out instead- “No.” and he found himself spilling the truth. “They really piss me off sometimes. Johzenji isn’t a fancy prep school like Shiratorizawa or private school like Aoba but we deserve respect too. Even if we lost to you guys at Spring High we still placed top 4 in the Interhigh. Does that not count for anything?”  
  
“Yea. I get that." Ennoshita agrees "We may have reached Nationals last year but in my first year, no one treated us seriously. Hell even when we did reach Nationals Inarizaki fans actually booed us.” There was a rustle of fabric over the line. “This time last year if we’d have asked for a practice match Datekou would’ve laughed in our faces, and look at them now. They’re our go-to for practice matches nowadays.”  
  
Terushima flops back on his bed with a huff. “So what I just let them talk shit? Because they’re grinding my gears.”  
  
“Nope. Just challenge them to practice matches, that way they can see just how ‘easy’ it is to face you guys.”  
  
He knows Ennoshita is telling the truth but that doesn’t make him want to be any more cooperative with them. “Ugh.” He huffs his displeasure and rolls over to put his face in his pillows.  
  
There comes a small chuckle from the other end of the line. “I’m sorry for laughing, but I could almost see you pouting and it’s adorable. And yea I know but if you beat them you can rub it in their faces .”  
  
“You always say things like that, ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’, I’m sexy and irresistible not cute. What do you mean if? Johzenji is going to crush those guys.”  
  
“Sorry Yuuji, you’re cute. Just have to deal with it. That’s the spirit. Meanwhile, though you’re going to have to deal with licking your wounds after Karasuno kicks your butt on Saturday.”  
  
That was enough to have Terushima sits up on his bed with a renewed fire in his gut.”Ha. We’ll kick you crows back to the trash heap with the cats. “  
  
“Oh really?” Ennoshita sounds amused. “How about we make a bet on it? For fun of course, not a money thing.”  
  
“I’m all for it.”  
  
“If Karasuno wins, you take me on a date and you pay for it all. If Johnzeji wins then I take you out and you pay for it.”  
  
“Hell yea. You’d better be ready!” Terushima jumps up to his feet suddenly inspired to practice even now.  
  
Ennoshita chuckles.”I’ll hold you to that. But I’ve got to go for now. I’ll be sure not to choose somewhere _too_ expensive.” And with a click, he hangs up.  
  
It wasn’t until an hour later after he’d run around the block and shower that he realized what he agreed to.  
  
“Did Chikara just ask me on a date!?”


End file.
